Unmanned aerial vehicles are aircraft that are remotely controlled by a human operator or are software-programmed for autonomous flight. They are used for a variety of purposes, from recreational to commercial as well as in military applications. Commercial uses of UAVs included security, property inspection, and real estate photography, among others. Military applications include, for example, surveillance, reconnaissance and target acquisition.
UAV's can have many different geometries for various uses, thus there are a multiplicity of types dependent on the operational scenario. Since the distance a UAV can travel while in flight is limited by factors such as weight and power source, often there is a need to transport a UAV to a particular site so that it can be launched closer to a desired field position. Most UAVs are of a fixed geometric construction that cannot be tightly packaged, thus making transportation difficult.
Thus, a need exists for a UAV that can rapidly move into field position and perform a mission without taking up a large volume during transportation.